


Dance With Me?

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Prompt: Zelda and Faustus (as adults) taking over the dance floor during a party at the Academy. Like a dramatic tango. Something to make the students gossip.





	Dance With Me?

She feels his gaze on her. He is standing on the other side of the room, students and faculty members alike between them. But she still meets his blue eyes, beautiful and cold. They hold a question and she knows exactly what it is that they are inquiring. She says yes. Well, ‘says’ is not exactly correct, she merely looks at him, but he understands all the same.

They both move at the same time, taking measured steps to meet the other in the middle of the dancing floor. The music ends. They bow to each other and he offers her his hand. She takes it. Her other hand moves to rest on his shoulder and his is on her back. Around them the other couples are also taking their positions.

The band starts playing again and it takes them barely a second to recognize the tune. She smirks to him and he smirks back. They fall into the rhythm with practiced ease; they are both skilled dancers after all. The steps are familiar, pulled back from old memories and now taken with anew confidence. 

They dance; they dance like they haven’t in decades. Their movements are sensual, provocative, intimate even. Their hands roam freely as the dance requires and when it brings them close their lips almost touch.

They move effortlessly around the dance floor, so caught up with each other and the dance steps that it takes them a while to realize they are the only ones dancing. And when they do he grins and his eyes have a glint of mischief and she knows they are going to put up even more of a show. She commits to it wholeheartedly. 

Right at the end he lowers her; he is the only thing stopping her from touching the floor. Their eyes meet; his blue irises glow with pure and utter fun and his smile is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. She looks at him softly and he returns it.

Again they’ve been so focused on each other and almost failed to notice the world around them. The music ended and the crowd is cheering and applauding them. They grin and bow to their admirers. He offers his arm, she takes it and they exit the dance floor, leaving the ballroom through a door that leads to the gardens. 

If on the next day rumors run through the Academy saying someone saw them leaving together, his hair messy and her lipstick smudged, they don’t mind. If their students are gossiping and speculating on their possible relationship, they also don’t mind. All rumors have a share of truth, don’t they?


End file.
